The Master
The Master (known at times by various other aliases), was a renegade Time Lord, he was a friend of The Doctor before becoming a long standing opponent. Though they had been friends from childhood, and longtime schoolmates at the Academy, The Master's lust for power would eventually pull the two apart. While The Doctor and The Master would sometimes remain close friends, The Master developed an intense hatred for, and offen sought to kill the Doctor, who came to regard The Master as his arch enemy. Despite this enmity, however the two maintained a grudging respect for the other, and would on occasion act as allies. Biography Early Life The Master grew up on Gallifrey in the House Of Oakdown. (TV: The Confrontation of the Wicked) Academic Career The Master and the Doctor became friends on their first day at the academy, (TV: Revenge of the Master) with both being tutored by Borusa. (TV: Masterplan, Part II) The Master and the Doctor enjoyed building "time flow analogues" to disrupt each other's experiments. (TV: The Time Monster) Hunger for Power As the Master graduated from the Academy, he came to a realisation about what he wanted to achieve and decided he wanted to become Lord President and rule over Gallifrey. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) After only a few years since leaving the Academy and gaining Time Lord status, the Master became a member of the High Council in the position of Cardinal of the Prydonian Chapter. (TV: Behind the Looking Glass) Around this time, the Doctor and the Master terminated their friendship after the Doctor saw the Master for who he truly was. After this, the Master sought to seek revenge for the Doctor not joining him in his quest for power. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) The Master finally got his chance when the Doctor was forced to contact the Time Lords to help stop the War Lord. During the trial for the War Lord, he listened as a Time Lord read out the crimes committed but assured everyone that the humans had been returned to their proper times. After The Doctor read his statement and The War Lord attempted to defend his actions, The Master and the two other Time Lords sentenced to erasure from history. The Master attended The Doctor's trial and learned of how he was willing to help others and fight evil. After this he and the other Time Lord allowed The Doctor to say goodbye to Jamie and Zoe. After deciding The Doctor's fate The Master sentenced The Doctor to exile on Earth in the 20th Century and To forceful regeneration. (TV: The War Games; MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) Not long after this The Master attempted a coup to overthrow Lord President Slaan, however this plan failed and the Master decided to flee Gallifrey. However as he did so The Master was shot and killed, however he managed to get away in his TARDIS before regenerating into his next incarnation. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) Confrontations with Leftover The Master's TARDIS crash landed in 2004, California. Soon after, he got word that some of the Doctor's past companions were working together in an extraterrestrial dectetive agency, and the Master realised they were the only ones who could help repair his broken dematerialisation circuit. So, the Master disguised his TARDIS as a police box and himself as a future incarnation of the Doctor. The Master had the TARDIS taken by van to Los Angeles and he faked a materialisation using old fashioned show-biz techniques, he was in Hollywood after all, and upon leaving his TARDIS he was greeted by the Leftover team who, much to the Master's joy, believed him to be The Doctor. Eventually, however, he began to arouse the suspicions of the Leftover team, due to slight anachronisms in his personality and eventually they discovered his identity, despite the majority of them never having met the Master. Leftover handed the Master over to UNIT and they locked him away in a high security prison underneath the Statue of Liberty. (TV: The Future's Truth) Some time later, The Master was interrogated by UNIT Officers Ruth Matheson and Charlie Quenz. However, he managed to hypnotise them and escape his imprisonment. Discovering that UNIT had his TARDIS, he used it to escape and using stolen UNIT technology he repaired the dematerialisation circuit. (TV: Mastermind, Part I) However when he attempted to leave for Gallifrey, the Master discovered that UNIT had found a way in and tampered with the dematerialisation circuit so that it could only travel on earth, meaning that he was stuck on earth. The Master went into hiding and tried to repair the fault, however Leftover, with help from UNIT, tracked him down and attempted to kill him. However, The Rogue arrived and took the Master back to Gallifrey to face trial. (TV: Mastermind, Part II) Taking Over Gallifrey The Master, managed to escape his trial and stole a TARDIS, ending up saving the crew of the HT-1408 during a battle with the Gallifreyan Union. (TV: On the Eve of War, Here I Am) The Master decided he could use them to his advantage and manipulated events so Francs would become Lord President and he could control him as his puppet while also having the Doctor imprisoned. (TV: Auribus Teneo Lupum; TV: The Winner's Protector) Acting in the Shadows When the Master learned that the Rani and Ace were attempting to discover the truth about Francs' presidency, he hunted them down and kidnapped the Rani, taking her to his TARDIS. (TV: May Fortune Favour the Bold; TV: Behind the Looking Glass) Once the Rani regained consciousness, the Master began to interrogate her in an attempt to discover how much she knew and if it was worth the risk releasing her back on to Gallifrey. During this, the Rani managed to manipulate the Master into revealing the truth. The Rani was then rescued by the Doctor and the Rogue and the Master failed in stopping them. (TV: Behind the Looking Glass) After this the Master began to try and recapture the Rani as well as Ace and he chased them them through various periods in Earth's history. He finally cornered them in Perivale and attempted to kill them, however The Rani saved Ace and escaped with the Master leaving Ace back home. (TV: Demons of the Past) The Master then returned to Gallifrey and learnt that the Doctor and the Rogue were attempting to take back the presidency. As a result of this, he placed the whole planet in quarantine and took refuge in the Lord President's office. Later on two guards entered and revealed themselves to be the Doctor and the Rogue. The Master then took a sword and stabbed the Rogue. The Doctor tried to apprehend him but soon they enter a fist fight. The Master got the upper hand and attempted to strangle the Doctor, however he was stabbed from behind by the Rogue who’d just regenerated. The Master was left on the floor and before he was found by Francs and he forced Francs to give him his remaining regeneration energy which healed his wounds. (TV: The Noble Sacrifice) The Master remained in the Lord President's office to let his wounds fully heal, however he became worried when Francs began to challenge his orders and began to rebel against him. After the Doctor, the Rogue, Leela and K-9 took back the Panopticon and Francs decided to surrender and therefore the Master revealed himself and decided that if he can't have Gallifrey then nobody will. He then opened the Eye of Harmony and escaped into the Matrix. He was eventually tracked down by the Doctor and taken out of the Matrix, when the Doctor ordered him to close the Eye, the Master revealed that only those who were there during it's creation can close it. After the Doctor closed the Eye by extracting Commander Sandra Armstrong from her death and then taking her back, the Master was apprehended by the Doctor and taken to Karn where he's left with the Sisterhood. After this, the Master made an alliance with the Sisterhood and drank their Elixir. (TV: The Confrontation of the Wicked) Battle with the Eleventh Doctor The Master and the Sisterhood devised a scheme to obtain the Sash of Rassilon. The Master repaired a ship that had crash landed on Karn some time ago, he along with the Sisterhood took control of it and set course for Gallifrey. As they neared the planet the Master used the Sisterhood mental powers to make everyone on the planet to fall unconscious. The Master arrived on the planet and along with the Sisterhood they took the unconscious bodies of the Doctor, the Rani, the Rogue and Leela on board the ship and placed them all in separate simulations to keep them sedated. However, they soon all managed to escape from the simulations but the Master managed to keep them locked up. He then asked the Doctor, politely, to bring him the Sash of Rassilon or he'll kill his friends. After the Doctor left, the Master began to torment the others and even threatened them with a Poplne Pet. Later on, the Master is contacted by the Doctor who now has the Sash Of Rassilon. The Master agrees to release the others and transport them over to the Doctor while he agrees to transport the Sash Of Rassilon, at the same time. However, he became furious upon discovering The Doctor lied about the Sash Of Rassilon and the Master engaged in a space battle which ended with the Master's ship crashing back on to Karn, however he, along with Ohila and Haspira, survived. The Master was then betrayed by Ohila and Haspira when they decided to switch sides after the deaths of the other members of the Sisterhood. The Master followed them to a functioning ship and stowed away. Once back on Gallifrey, the Master attacked the Outsiders Village and took Presta and the other Outsiders hostage. He then contacted the Doctor and demanded that he meet him at the Outsiders Village at noon the next day with the Sash of Rassilon and engage in a mind-bending contest and whoever won would become Lord President while the looser would be exiled from Gallifrey. The next day, the Master began to believe that The Doctor wasn't coming but was proven wrong when he arrived with the Sash of Rassilon. The two then entered the contest and at first The Master was weakened, however he pushed back and eventually won killing the Doctor, he was about to take the Sash of Rassilon when he was suddenly ambushed by Leela and forced back into the Mind Bending device where another contest began, the Master now heavily weakened was unable to fight against Leela's will power and eventually lost which slowly began to kill him. After the Doctor regenerated, the Master explained how he had been the one to exile the Doctor to Earth so that nothing would stand in his way. He was then confused when the Doctor mentioned the Nestene Consciousness snd told The Doctor that he'd never heard of them. The Master then regenerated into his next incarnation and was subdued by The Rogue on The Doctor's instructions and taken off world. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) Nemesis of the Third Doctor Many months after being exiled from Gallifrey, the Master managed to find his way to Earth and appeared at the International Circus, his TARDIS in the form of a horse box. He hypnotised the circus troupe and plastic factory manager Rex Farrel to obey his orders as part of his plan to assist the Nestenes in their latest bid to conquer Earth. A Time Lord emissary alerted the Doctor to his rival's presence on the planet, and before the radio telescope could be used to bring the Nestene invasion force to Earth, the Doctor convinced the Master that the Nestenes would not distinguish between the Master and anyone else in their takeover, and the two worked together to fling the Nestenes back into space by "changing the polarity" whilst the radio telescope's transfer shift was still open. Afterwards, the Master fled. The Doctor, however, had already taken his dematerialisation circuit, preventing the Master from leaving Earth in his TARDIS. (TV: Terror of the Autons) The Master returned again, posing as the scientist who had "developed" the Keller Machine. He used prisoners as a plan to hijack the Thunderbolt, a missile containing nerve gas and use it to destroy the World Peace Conference, which would trigger a nuclear war. The Doctor, with the help of Barnham, stopped the Master with the Keller Machine, and the Doctor reactivated the missile's abort mechanism. UNIT also destroyed the missile along with the Keller Machine, but the Doctor later discovered he had lost the Master's dematerialisation circuit in his altercation with the Master. Shortly after, the Master telephoned to let it be known that he had found the circuit and was free now to come and go as he pleased, while the Doctor had to remain in exile. (TV: The Mind of Evil) The Master brought Axos to Earth, hoping to ally himself with them. Instead, he became the prisoner of Axos, and only escaped by saying that he would help it. The Doctor tricked the Master into thinking he was going to betray Earth. Instead, he trapped the Master with Axos in a time loop. (TV: The Claws of Axos) Posing as an Adjudicator, the Master travelled to a human colony on the planet Uxarieus in the year 2472. There, the Time Lord records indicated he would find the Doomsday Weapon created by a near-extinct native species. Once again the Doctor defeated his plans and the weapon was destroyed. (TV: Colony in Space) Posing as a vicar named "Victor Magister" in the village of Devil's End after murdering the old vicar, the Master summoned the ancient Dæmon Azal, but he failed to understand the power and control that was necessary following summoning him. Following Azal's confrontation with Jo Grant's selflessness, Azal destroyed himself through Jo's illogical actions. The Master was captured by UNIT following a failed attempt to escape in the Doctor's car, Bessie. (TV: The Dæmons) The Master was imprisoned inside a castle prison on Fortress Island as the only prisoner. The Doctor believed he would be in this prison "forever". The Master convinced his jailer, Colonel George Trenchard, to help him steal electronic parts from HMS Seaspite, telling Trenchard that this was intended as a lure for enemy agents. With these parts, the Master instead made contact with the reptilian Sea Devils, an aquatic species similar to the land-dwelling Silurians, and planned to cause a war between humans and Sea Devils, making the Sea Devils rulers of Earth again. Because the reactivation machinery of the Sea Devils' hibernation units deteriorated during millions of years of hibernation, the Master saw it necessary to construct a sonardevice to awaken the remaining reptiles. The Master captured the Doctor and forced him to help create this device, but to prevent the device from reactivating further Sea Devil bases and stop the war, the Doctor blew up the Sea Devil base by reversing the device's polarity, creating a massive reverse feedback. The Master escaped in a hovercraft when the officer guarding him, CPO Myers, was hypnotised and framed as the Master's corpse, and the Master returned to the church crypt in Devil's End to retrieve his TARDIS. (TV: The Sea Devils) The Master posed as "Professor Carl Thascalos" and constructed a machine known as TOMTIT at Cambridge's Newton Institute to summon the ancient chronovore Kronos, whom he wished to control. He hypnotised the institute's director, Dr Charles Percival, but accidentally killed him by releasing Kronos from the Crystal of Kronos. The Master summoned the Atlantean priest Krasis for instructions on how to control Kronos while meddling with the flow of time to obstruct the Doctor from getting in his way. After knocking out Sergeant Benton, the Master retreated to his TARDIS, but the Doctor tried to trap him in a time lock using his own TARDIS, accidentally creating a space loop when both TARDISes were materialised within the other. When the TARDISes were separated during their negotiations, the Master ejected the Doctor into space, but the Doctor survived by using the telepathic circuit of his TARDIS to help Jo return him to safety. The Master travelled to ancient Atlantis and failed to hypnotise King Dalios, who easily resisted his influence. Confronting the Doctor there, the Master tried to manipulate Queen Galleia into betraying her husband, since she had taken a romantic liking in his charm compared to Dalios' often dull personality. Galleia, however, was enraged when the Master caused Dalios to die in the coup they staged in Atlantis. Before he was arrested, the Master commanded Krasis to use the Crystal of Kronos housed in Atlantis and brought forth Kronos, who destroyed the entire civilisation. Fleeing Atlantis with Jo as his hostage, and with Kronos under his control, the Master was in a position to cast destruction unto the entire cosmos, however, the Doctor threatened to time ram the Master's TARDIS with his own, which would take everyone's lives in the process if he did not give up his plans for chaos. The Master did not believe the Doctor would earnestly carry out his warning because he knew endangering Jo's life was not an option for him. In response to the Doctor's hesitation, Jo tried to complete the time ram before the Master could release Kronos again. Instead, Kronos spared everyone from death, and captured the Master for the crime of trying to control it but allowed him to go free at the request of the Doctor. (TV: The Time Monster) On Skaro, the Master forged an alliance with the Daleks, acting as their agent to provoke warfare between the Earth Empire and the Draconian Empire in the 26th century. To achieve this, he employed a force of Ogrons who, through the use of hypnosound, made themselves appear human or Draconian, thus provoking the other side. When the Doctor revealed the true perpetrators, the plot was abandoned. (TV: Frontier in Space) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. The Master (Trevor Martin).jpg|Trevor Martin 4034B90E00000578-4496210-image-m-73 1494518552242.jpg|Geoffrey Bayldon The Master (Roger Delgado).jpg|Rodger Delgado The Master (Peter Pratt).jpg|Peter Pratt The Master (Geoffrey Beevers).jpg|Geoffrey Beevers The Master (Anthony Ainley).jpg|Anthony Ainley The Master (Jason Isaacs).png|Jason Isaacs Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 6 * The War Games (retcon) Season 8 * Terror of the Autons * The Mind of Evil * The Claws of Axos * Colony in Space * The Dæmons Season 9 * The Sea Devils * The Time Monster Season 10 * Frontier in Space Season 14 * The Deadly Assassin Season 18 * The Keeper of Traken * Logopolis Season 19 * Castrovalva * Time-Flight Season 20 * The King's Demons * The Five Doctors Season 21 * Planet of Fire * The Caves of Androzani Season 22 * The Mark of the Rani Season 23 * The Trial of a Time Lord ** The Ultimate Foe Season 26 * Survival Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 33 * Revenge of the Master Season 37 * The Puppet Master Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 40 * The Curse of the Tower Season 42 * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice * May the Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 49 * Those Who Lead * Destiny of the Gaians Leftover Season 3 * Destiny - Or Not (retcon) Season 4 * The Future's Truth * Mastermind, Part I * Mastermind, Part II Panopticon Series 7 * Home * Unity * Earth * Doctor Cold Front Season 1 * Downfall * Obey Movies * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Members of The Resistance Category:Prydonian Chapter Members Category:Antagonists